


Two Choices

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, F/F, Female Jughead Jones, I love bughead guys I swear, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Why?” Betty’s voice quivers and cracks, It holds the anger and sadness that her unshed tears withhold. Jughead sighs, her eyes also wet with tears, “I don’t know Betty, but I needed to” She looks up, her eyes betraying her. Finally the salty tears run lose.“It was always meant to happen” Her voice cracks





	Two Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate the ending but I re-Wrote it Many Times before I gave up

“Why?” Betty’s Voice quivers And cracks, it holds the anger and sadness that her unshed tears withhold. Jughead sighs, her eyes also wet with tears, “I don’t know Betty, but I needed to” She looks up, her eyes betraying her. Finally the salty tears run lose.

”It Was was always meant to happen” Her voice cracks, “I always told myself I’d be better then that, be better then my dad. I told myself I would never become a serpent even though I have serpent blood in my vains, hell I’m pretty much serpent royalty.” She lets out a watery laugh

Betty starts to cry a little harder, it makes Jughead want to die a little more.

”All those years I told myself, and yet, deep down I knew. I knew, that I was lying to myself, I’ve always had been drawed to the serpents; I knew that one way or another I’d be one someday.” Her voice turns to a whisper at the end, bettys looking away. Not daring to meet her gaze.

”I love you” Jughead whispers, Betty finally looks to her, “I love you so much Betty Cooper and I need you to accept that I’m a southsider and that this is who I am” she pleads.

Betty doesn’t answer nor does she look up

”it’s weird y’know? I thought that when I joined everyone just stuck to themselves not bothering other people hating each other. But, turns out they’re all a huge family who all support and love each other. It felt weird at first that all these people looked at me and just took me in, Toni fangs and sweet pea the most though.” She’s glad it’s dark out and Betty can’t see her blush when she thinks of Toni.

She hears a wet ragged breath come from Betty

”and if I can’t accept this? What if Archie and Veronica can’t accept this?” She asks, scared of the outcome but the desire to know overpoweres it.

Without missing a beat she answers 

“Then, I can’t be friends nor can I be in a relationship with someone who can’t accept me for who I am.” 

“Besides, I know you like Veronica in a none friendly or sisterly way. Not by that kiss.” Betty flinches back, confused as to how she knows.

”You should thank Cheryl like I did” She blankly voices, Betty stutters out an apology. But Jughead just waves a dismissive hand.

”It’s okay, I’m not mad. I was for a while, but not anymore, just disappointed I guess” She shrugs, “I love you Betty Cooper and I always will, but I can’t be with you if you can’t accept this. So I’m giving you a choice.” Jughead spoke.

Betty feels dread 

“You can ether accept this and we can move on from it, or you can leave” her voice is steady and hard, leaving no room for a third option.

Betty straightens Up, And walks away leaving Jughead alone.

Jughead finally lets herself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
